Marked
by fakefairytale
Summary: “ …and you shall be marked, eternally and always, charmed from the wild….”
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place the summer after Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It will be taking place during Ginny's Second year and the Dream Teams third. It will not be made to follow any of what happens in Prisoner of Azkaban, or any of the subsequent books. All Characters are courtesy of J.K. Rowling and are no creation or property of mine.

--Grand advice was given and taken and this chapter was edited.

" …_and you shall be marked, eternally and always, charmed from the wild…."_

She wondered for a moment, what her family would think if they were to see it. Her memories after awakening in the chamber were foggy at best, riding with Fawkes up back into Myrtles bathroom and making their way through the hallways and into the arms of the waiting teachers and parents. It wasn't until they had moved her into the infirmary for a checkup that Ginny even realized what was going on.

Questions were asked, concerns were voiced, and Ginny recalled staring out at her family, head of house, and Madame Pomfrey as they bustled around her. Try as she could Ginny couldn't really recall with any certainly what had happened before Harry and Ron had made their way into the Chamber to find her. Her mother tried to console her assuring her she was protecting herself by blocking out the memories, and Ginny accepted that.

Madame Pomfrey, having sensed all the people overwhelmed her shoved everyone out and gave Ginny a calming potion. As Ginny was looked her over for minor scrapes, Madame Pomfrey performing spell after spell checking to see if anything was wrong with her internally . As a precaution, Dumbledore had sent Professor Snape in to search through her mind and make sure nothing was missing.

After her few minor scrapes had been fixed Ginny had been declared well and suggested rest after such an ordeal, her family had paraded their way back into the infirmary and wrapped her back in their protective embrace, all Ginny had wanted was to be alone. Feeling as though something was wrong Ginny had excused herself to the loo, for a few moments of free time. Checking her reflection in the mirror she had noted the circles under her eyes and the sallow shade of her skin. Still nothing had been as alarming as when Ginny Weasley had pulled down her trousers to use the loo only to find the tattoo she now traced in her reflection.

Ginny Weasley, youngest and only girl of the Weasley family, Gryffindor, and pureblood witch had indeed been marked. What had less than a year ago been flawless skin was now marred with the painfully graceful and elegant emerald marking of a coiled serpent.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place the summer after Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. It will be taking place during Ginny's Second year and the Dream Team's third. It will not follow any of what happens in Prisoner of Azkaban, or any of the subsequent books. All Characters are courtesy of J.K. Rowling and are no creation or property of mine.

-- The previous chapter was edited therfore the beggining of this chapter should sound familar.

" …_and you shall be marked, eternally and always, charmed from the wild…."_

Ginevra Weasley awoke once more with a start, her breathing labored as she convulsed against her sheets. Pressing a free hand to her mouth she managed to stifle a sob from her mouth her eyes shutting as though to warm off some unwanted and still unremembered image. Taking many deep and yet still shaking breaths she finally managed to calm herself after her terror. With her clothes drenched, she sat up her feet sliding off the bed in a silent manner as she found the familiar way to her dresser, the only light illuminating her way was the moon as it peaked through her light lacy yellow curtains.

She thought about the dream once more, a nightly occurrence. Although summer was already well into August she had not been able to shake the thoughts of the darkness or the chamber. Her parents assured her it was normal to experience night terrors after such an ordeal, but still she questioned how one could have terrors about an event she could not even remember. She shivered as she slipped her nightgown up and over her head, throwing the damp article onto the floor; she paused for a moment to stare at her reflection in the mirror as she did every night upon waking.

Her hair the patented Weasley red though perhaps a shade darker like her fathers had been before his age had started to show, and his hair had not only thinned but lightened as well. She took note on how, though still mostly straight, it was starting to curl than it used to a sign of growing up she hoped. She frowned at the mass amount of freckles staining her skin. Bright brown eyes traced over her shoulders and chest, still flat. Her stomach began to tighten uncertainly as she continued looking lower her stomach and waist. For a moment, the dread filling her stomach became too much for her to handle and she shut her eyes tightly afraid to continue looking. She summoned her Gryffindor courage the young girl, now twelve, her birthday having just occurred, steeled herself for what came next.

Brown eyes snapped open and at once darkened as she looked upon her hips. A frown marred her face as her fingers moved of their own accord to trace the marking just over her hipbone. She heaved a quiet sigh realizing as she did every night that she had not only dreamt the mark, and once more, she prayed and willed it away.

The next day was startling. As the Weasley family, both biological and adopted, made their way to Diagon Alley. After the books, robes, quills, ink, and other school necessities had been purchased, each of the members went their own way. Ginny had been slipped a few knuts by her father for a snack and intended to make good use of it.

Dressed in jeans and a jumper she walked down the alley. What with school being less than a week away the streets were bustling more than usual, parents and children walking back and forth. The excitement was seen on people's faces, as younger witches and wizards received their own wands much as she had last year. Brown eyes darted about as the searched out a familiar face, Ron, Harry, and Hermione not included. Grinning as the sun caressed her skin almost seeming to wake her up Ginny spun herself in a happy circle. Not deigning to pay attention to her actions that is when the outing had changed gears.

Several things seemed to happen at once. Firstly, her hands raised high above her head, then she circled in a moment of rapture that was interrupted as her body collided with a young wizard. Ginny barely registered the clattering of his books and cauldron as they fell to the ground. It took her a moment to realize that the reason everything else seemed so quiet was because she was screaming too loudly to take notice of anything else. Her hand of its own accord had moved to grip her waist, a pathetic attempt to stifle the throbbing pain.

Biting down on her lip she managed to quiet her scream into a pained whimper. Ginny doubled over both hands joining in to clasp at her waist as she held back the tears. Gathering herself back together Ginny forced herself to stand only to be met by the boys numerous apologies. As he rambled on about how sorry he was for hurting her she mumbled, in a rather Ron fashion, "S'alright." Her eyes remained fixed upon the ground too embarrassed to look up she began to gather his fallen things for him.

Many of his books were recognizable; the trio had picked up the same ones just earlier that day. Risking a glance at the older boy from behind her hair, she almost laughed. Young Ginevra Weasley had spent most of her first year going unnoticed by the people around her and that had given her plenty of time to learn things about the numerous other students that attended Hogwarts. This boy, a third year like Ron, would be was a Hufflepuff, named Ernie Macmillan. Ernie was notorious for being as pompous as he was loyal, though the most memorable thing she had heard about him from last year was when he'd been found cheating on his girlfriend, despite his young age.

She gathered the last fallen quill and handed his things back to him, careful to avoid contact, for fear of falling victim to the pain once more. He grasped them from her giving her a thankful smile, "Are you sure you're alright?"Ginny just nodded at him, one hand still held protectively over the emerald serpent as she apologized again for knocking into him. The minute Ernie was out of her sight Ginny rushed into the nearest store and into their loo.

Ginny wasn't sure how long she stood in the loo her hand placed over the stinging mark. She fell back against the door with a quiet knock, breathing more rapidly than normal, as she fought to control the small feel of panic encasing her soul. Her eyes shut as her fingers made their way slowly to the button of her trousers. The brown eyes girl deftly pushed her trousers down and lifted up the edge of her shirt. Inhaling deeply before she opened her eyes and fainted.

As she laid on the floor of the loo even in her unconscious state could rid her mind of the image burned into her eyelids. What had just hours before been a peacefully coiled serpent was no more. Behind her eyes Ginny could see the emerald marks angry yellow eyes staring back at her looking fierce, protective, and deadly.


End file.
